Perfect
by Bl2k611
Summary: When Hiashi goes to Hinata's room to tell her that Hanabi will lead the clan, he finds out the one thing no parent wants to learn. OneshotWarning: Character death


Hey I felt like writing some angst so here it goes. Warning: character death

Disclaimer is at the end

Perfect

Hiashi stepped into the hallway that led to the rooms of his daughters and his nephew. He was there to formally inform Hinata that he intended for Hanabi, his younger daughter, to become the heir. He was supposed to inform her at a meeting earlier this week but she hadn't come. In fact, he hadn't seen his eldest child since the day before the meeting, which was two days ago. Hiashi didn't think anything of it though. The Hyuuga estate was very big, so you could easily avoid anyone for weeks on end.

However it did bother him that she didn't come to the meeting. This wasn't like Hinata at all. She always came to meetings no matter how much he abused her.

He cringed at this thought.

He as the leader of a ninja clan had to think in the best interests of the clan. But the heartbroken looks that she gave him whenever he said nasty things to her or slapped her ripped a hole in his heart. Or more so the heartbroken looks that she used to give him. Lately the looks that she gave him became more spiteful than heartbroken. And it made him feel even more guilty.

When Hiashi finally made it to Hinata's room, he didn't bother knocking. Hinata wasn't in there and her room looked like a hurricane no, a tornado had hit it. Her bed was in three places across the room. The blinds had been ripped off of the window, or what used to be the window. Her statue that he'd given her looked like someone had taken a bat to it. Her shelves weren't upright and paper and books were everywhere..and that was just the beginning of it

But what the thing that caught his eye was her cd player, which happened to be the only thing that was in one piece in her entire room. Curiosity got the best of Hiashi and he pressed the play button.

_Hey dad look at me _

_Think back and talk to me _

_Did I grow up according to plan? _

_And do you think I'm wasting my time _

_Doing things I wanna do? _

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along _

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm all right _

_And you can't change me _

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect _

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back _

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect _

Hiashi paused the song. Was this how Hinata felt? Was this how he made her feel?**"Of course it is you bastard!"**Hiashi groaned. Whenever he did anything wrong to Hinata this annoying voice yelled and screamed at him. He decided to listen to the rest of the song to block it out.

_I try not to think _

_About the pain I feel inside _

_Did you know you used to be my hero? _

_All the days you spent with me _

_Now seem so far away _

_And it feels like you don't care anymore _

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you _

_I can't stand another fight _

_And nothing's alright _

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect _

_Now it's just too late and we can't go back _

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect _

Hiashi was suddenly in the room back when it looked presentable. Hinata came in and Hiashi tried to call out to her but she ran right through him.

"_**Why can't I ever please him!"** _She screamed and pushed the mattresses off of her bed

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said _

"**_What do I have to do to make him happy!" _**Hinata ripped off her curtains. Picked up a bat and started smashing things.

_Nothing's gonna make this right again _

"**_Why cant he just accept me for who I am!"_** Hinata took the books off of her shelf and threw them in every direction.

_Please don't turn your back _

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you _

_But you don't understand _

With a last frustrated scream Hinata threw the heaviest book that she owned through a window. And collapsed on the floor. Hiashi was at a loss.

He didn't think that Hinata was even capable of throwing a rampage like that. But at that moment he realized what that annoying voice in his head had been trying to tell him all this time. That he was destroying his daughter and he needed to stop.

'_Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect _

_Now it's just too late and we can't go back _

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect _

Suddenly he was back in the present and he ran straight for his office. He would find Hinata and apologize to her. He picked up the phone and dialed Tsunade's office. That song still playing in his head.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect _

"Hello O h Hi Hiashi-Kun I was just about to call you it was regarding Hinata" Tsunade said. "What is it Hokage-sama?" Tsunade was just about to tell him but someone in the background snarled "Why bother telling that son-of-a-bitch? He didn't Give a flying fuck about Hinata-chan" "Kiba you know he probably heard you" a more mellow voice said. "Well tough titties. I'll say it directly to the muthafucker. Hiashi Hyuuga you're a cock sucking son-of-a-bitch who didn't give a shit about his own daughter. And you're also a FUCKIN' MURDERER!"

_Now it's just too late_

"What?" "Shino get him out of here and calm him down! I'm sorry Hiashi-kun." "Hinata where is she?" "I'm sorry Hiashi-kun but Kiba and Shino found her body near the training grounds and all evidence point to suicide. Hiashi I need to ask you to ... Hiashi...Hiashi are you still there...Hiashi"

_and we can't go back _

Hiashi had dropped the phone. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. "What kind of monster am I?" "Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi looked up to see Neji who looked rather confused. "Is everything alright Hiashi-sama?"

_I'm sorry_

"Don't ever call me 'sama' again!" Hiashi hissed with so much intensity that Neji jumped.

"Why Hiashi-sa...Uncle?"

_I can't be _

"I caused the death of my own child. I'm a filthy murderer who doesn't deserve it"

_perfect _

_A/N Whew_ that's the first angst fic that I've ever posted. My buddy cried after reading this. did you? Probably not, but review anyways.

Disclaimer: The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the lyrics to Perfect belong to Simple Plan. I own nothing but the idea. Well except for Hinata going on a rampage and fucking up her room. Got that from the video

And speaking of that scene could somebody please draw a fanart of it. I tried to do it myself but I can't get the dramatic effect that I want.


End file.
